Boredom makes you do WEIRD things
by Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl
Summary: REPOSTED!


Milli: **_WARNING: THIS IS MADE PURLY OUT OF BOREDOM BY THE AUTHORS WHO HAVE NO LIVES!_**



"Is this what it is like to be … bored?" Starfire asked on Saturday as she sat with Robin and Cyborg in the living room. Robin answered with a simple, "Yup."

Cyborg sighed. "Would it kill the world to have something **_new_** come up for _once_?" he suddenly straightened in the chair he was in. "Where's BB?"

As if on cue, the green boy sped in, and hid behind the couch. "What'd you do today, Beastboy?" Robin asked as he boredly searched for the remote.

"Raven wants to kill me." Beastboy said, as he looked around. Realizing she wasn't in the room, he leapt over the back of the couch and landed next to Starfire.

"Uh, I said I wanted something _new_ to happen." Cyborg said. Beastboy glared at his friend. "I wasn't finished. She wants to kill me – with an ax."

Starfire's eyes widened. "How awful!" she paused, and looked confused. "Robin … what is an ax?"

"Something lumberjacks use that's all I know." Robin said, as he felt in between the cushions for the remote.

Starfire still had her normal confused look. "What is a lumberjack?"

"Isn't that the dude on the pack of raisins?" Beastboy asked, suddenly.

"Why would a lumberjack be on a pack of raisins?" Cyborg asked.

"How should I know? I don't make raisins!"

Silence.

"That dude, is a girl y'know." Cyborg said, breaking the silence.

"I thought it was a dude."

"It's a girl."

"The girl looks like a dude."

There was a _swish_! of the door, and the Goth girl calmly walked in, while shooting a death glare at Beastboy. "Hey, Raven!" Cyborg called, just as the Goth was making her way toward the kitchen. Slightly annoyed, Raven turned toward her metal companion. "What?"

"Is there a lumberjack on the little box of raisins?" Beastboy asked.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Why would a lumberjack be on a pack of raisins?"

"Thank you!" Cyborg said feeling like he'd just made a great discovery.

Shaking out of her confused state, Starfire turned to her friend. "Friend Raven, are you out her to potato the couch in front of the … television?"

"She means to ask if you're as bored as we are." Beastboy said as he slouched more into the couch.

Raven gave a small, almost unnoticeable nod, turned and continued on her way toward the kitchen. "I've read all my books, and meditated enough for today." She said as she began making tea.

"So you will stay out here with us?" Starfire asked, still watching Raven who shrugged nonchalantly.

Sighing, Robin got up and dug underneath the couch for the remote.

"Hey, wait! A dude can't look like a girl!"

"Cross-dresser." Raven said simply as she lifted up the whistling teakettle.

"Why would a guy wanna be a girl?"

"Why would a girl wanna be a guy?" Raven countered as she sat next to him on the couch.

"**Because**, its _great_ bein' a guy!"

"Mm-hm." Was the response he got from the dark goddess next to him.

"Seriously! We have all the advantages!"

"Where is that frikin' remote?!" Robin yelled, growing aggravated.

His friends chose to, of course, ignore him.

Starfire tilted her head to the side. "Like what?"

"Like … like, uh … well … we don't have to sit down to go to the bathroom!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Wow. I am _so_ jealous." She sipped her tea.

"And, when we do wanna go, the lines are way shorter than the girls'." Cyborg put in. Beastboy nodded in agreement.

"We wish to be pretty." Starfire said.

"Get in, do your business, get out." Cyborg said.

Once again, Beastboy nodded. "Don't need to spend all day in there."

"Does the universe not want me to fine that stinkin' remote?!"

"We don't spend all day. The most we spend in there is an hour. At least we don't shower for an hour, gel our hair for another hour, work on our pickup lines for another hour…" Raven said, as she finished her tea, and looked at the green boy as she said the last part. Beastboy put his hands up defensively. "I _so_ do not!" he cried. "And when I do, its only for 30 minutes." He said, softly.

Starfire nodded in agreement to her Goth friend. "Agreed. I have had to wait quite a while for you boys to come out of the room of the bath."

Cyborg shrugged. "Bein' half-robot has its advantages. I get to stay outta this debate."

"That's not me! That's Robin! Who spends hours in there!"

Robin looked up once he heard his name, then back down, then stood up. "I give up! I can't find that da…"

"Hey, look, the remote!" Beastboy interrupted picking up the remote from the table beside him.

"Why did you not say that was there before?" Starfire asked.

Beastboy shrugged. "Guess I didn't see it."

Robin snatched the remote from him. "Yeah, yeah, didn't see it…" he muttered that, and some other things that shall not be uttered here.

Cyborg suddenly sat up.

"Hey, _is_ that a lumberjack on the box of raisins?"

End 



**Milli: Once again, _THIS IS MADE PURLY OUT OF BOREDOM BY THE AUTHORS WHO HAVE NO LIVES!_**

**Ron: The scary thing is, this conversation actually happened to us. With Milli, our friends, Carrie, Crissy, Tara and Michael and me. **

**Milli: Yup. We were bored then, and then Carrie said to make this into a story, if we're so bored, so we did!**

**Ron: In fact, we're all still bored, _now_.**

**Milli: This took up about … 20 minutes of my life.**

**Ron: Boredom.**

**Milli: Times 10. Hey! If anyone wants to IM us, _PLEASE_ do so! We're bored! ((In case you didn't know already)) My twin isn't on, ((HINT HINT, RUBY!)) and I ish bored, bored, BORED! I'LL EVEN LET YA TORTURE RON!!**

**Ron: HEY!**

**Milli: IM us at SpOiLeDbRat6032! I'm almost always on 'cept durin' school hours! Cure our boredom! Bye!**

**Ron: Lata! **


End file.
